Ronin Warriors meet a powerful Sorceress
by TamoumatheStarWarrior
Summary: The new evil has come out of the darkness.......Please Review....
1. Prologue

Ronin Warriors Meet a Powerful Sorceress  
By: Kaila the Sorceress  
Prologue  
  
  
A short time after the Ronin Warriors had defeated Emperor   
  
Talpa in the middle of Auburn, California there lies an evil that has been underground for many years. Now the evil has awakened. We enter the underground and listen to hat is going on.  
  
"But master..." A voice said.   
  
"No buts! This world will be mine once again. I will take revenge to those who had imprisoned me in this darkness!" He said clenching his hands into fists.  
  
"Master Prophian," another voice interrupted, "I have just learned from Sekhmet that there are new armors. Is this true?"   
  
"Kale, this is true. I have an assignment for you."  
  
"Great! Now I get to do all the work around here! Nobody else lifts a finger! I am always the one who gets all the...." Kale complained.  
  
"KALE! SHUT UP!!" Prophian said. "I want you to go get the armors from the people who have them."  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter who I work for I am still the one who does all of the work!" Both Sekhmet and Dais walked in and bowed to Prophian.   
  
"There are 2 more armors. The armor of the Wind. And the armor of the moon."  
  
"Master...." Dais stepped forward and bowed his head, "Let me go and get these armors. I will succeed, but in Kale's case he has failed in every way possible!"  
  
Kale gave Dais a look and tried to change his own mind plus Prophian's.   
  
"Dais I will have you stay in the game here and I will let Kale go. I have chosen him for this task." He looked at Kale. "Go Kale and don't fail me!"  
  
"Yes master Prophian. I promise you I won't fail you!" Kale said and disappeared.  
  



	2. Chapter 1: American Greeting

Ronin Warriors meet a powerful Sorceress  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer I don't own the ronins or Qautre, I own everyone I had made up.  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" I yelled riding as fast as I could to catch up. "What kind of game is this? Leave Kaila far behind so you can loose her, is that what this is??"  
"Who knows...Maybe it is." Lorraine said meanly. "If you didn't say anything to Qautre I would have waited up for you."  
I carried a red backpack and I had always put my laptop computer in it so I can check my e-mail. "Hey Lorraine hang on I want to check my email really fast."  
"Not again Kaila! You always check it every 2 seconds!!"  
"I know but maybe I have new mail. You know how I am. Plus I had entered the contest."  
"You mean the one where you could go to Japan and New York if you win?"  
"That's the one." I got off the bike and went to sit on the pavement. I got my laptop out and turned it on. We both waited. Finally it logged on amd I went to my e-mail and checked it out.  
"YES!!!!" I got new mail. I opened it up and waited. 'CONGRAGULATIONS!!! YOU ARE OUR GRAND PRIZE WINNER!' "Ryoko," I call her that all the time, "WE WON!!!!!!!!"   
We both screamed. We were completely excited. "So when do you want to leave?" Lorraine asked me.  
I looked at her. "Are you completely brain dead? Let's go NOW!!"  
She was jumping up and down and just replied.."LET'S GO!!"  
We rode home and got into my car and left for the airport.  
***  
In the darkness...  
"We must go to New York" Sehkmet said  
"NO! We have to go to Japan!" Kale demanded.  
"Might I point out that if they go to Japan they will evetually run into the Ronin Warriors!" Dais interuped.   
"Well we will just have to prevent them of having them run into the Ronin Warriors. We have to bring baxk the ultimate master before they discover where to find the Ronin Warriors." Prophian said to the warlords.  
The Warlords bowed and dissappered. "WAIT!"   
They reappeared and were getting annoyed by this whole thing. "What?" Dais asked.  
"I want you Dais to go to New York. And Sekhmet to go to Japan. Kale will stay here just in case they don't go. But there's something I don't like about one of them. They have something that we could use to our advantage."  
We must arise the master of masters'. The supreame evil that will destroy this earth and everything around it." Prophian continued. "Now GO!"   
They all bowed again and dissappeared.  
***  
In the car to the airport...  
"Ryoko. I have to go to New York first. I have always wanted to go and now I finally get to. Can we please go there first? Please." I said driving.  
"Kaila you know Japan is where my Quatre lives so we have to go there first. And what did they tell you when we arrived in Japan?" She asked.  
"Well," I started, "They said that there are going to be 7 people waiting for us to be our hosts as long as we want to stay in Japan. They also said that if we were to go now there would be a whole lot of oppertunity for us. But still, I really want to go to New York."  
"NO! We are going to Japan! I want to meet my Quatre. And I know who you will end up with..." She liked to tease me.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Your pig doggy Kurama!!"  
"HE'S NOT A PIG DOGGY!!!" I yelled at her.  
"Yes he is!"  
"Well Kurama can kick Quatre's butt anytime day or night!" I yelled again.  
"I don't think so! Quatre can squash Kurama in his Gundam! And you know he would be dead as a door nail!"  
We argued the whole way to the airport and got our stuff checked in and we were ready to go on the plane to Japan.  
***  
Japan the next day...  
"OHHH When will they get here!" Kento whinned.  
"Kento be patent. They will arrive when they arrive. You can't just a plane appear out of nowhere." Sage said and then turned to Ryo. "What do you think it would be like to have Americans here living with us?"  
"A lot of fun...hopefully." Ryo said.  
Just then the plane landed. "There it is!" Cye said excitedly. he couldn't wait to have the American's there so he could see if they had the same thing in common.  
"Do you know what they look like Ryo?" Yuli asked.  
"No I don't. All they said is that they were both girls of our age and that they argue a lot about something."  
"Ryo do think that they could help us in any way? If they have that ability?" Rowen asked.  
"I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out soon."  
  
We came off the plane tired but none the less we were still arguing over who can kick who's butt. We were arguing all the way through the flight annoying everyone. We had a tendasy of doing that a lot.  
"Lookk Ryoko we're here." I said exhasted.  
She yawned..."Yay.." that was all I could get out of her.   
I bought some coffee and in a little while I was awake and now the joy of all...trying to get Ryoko up. "RYOKO! THERE'S QUATRE!!"  
She woke up and looked around franticly.."WHERE!"  
I smiled with a little laugh..."Morning!"  
"Ohh my gosh you are so dead!" She hit me in the arm.   
Then I saw five really cute guys look our way. They had this face like we were crazy or something. They got up and came over to us.  
The one in red said 'hi' first but it was all in japanese. We just tried to figure out what these guys were saying. They finally relized that we were American and changed their whole speech around.  
"Hi. I am Ryo Sanada. I am sorry about that I thought you spoke our laungue."  
"Actually I speak English," the one in the light blue shirt said. "My name is Cye Mouri. . And I will be happy to show you around." He was blushing.  
I smiled. I looked over to Ryoko and she was asleep. I looked at her and tried to get her up and she was just ignoring everything. "Hey Ryoko! Quatre's here..."  
And with vengance she woke up and started yelling at me in an instant. "RELENA!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU KNOW THAT QUATRE'S NOT HERE!!" She punched me again. "Let's see...this would be the 15,000th time you have done that. Why do you hit me everytime I try to wake you up?" I was rubbing my arm again.  
"Does she always hit you?" Cye asked me.  
"Unfortunately she does. That's her way of getting me back. And it hurts every time!" I said almost raising my voice again.   
"Ryo don't you think that we should take them to get their luggage? And take them home?" Rowen asked. "I bet they're exhasted from that flight. Plus the time change."  
Ryo nodded...but then said, "There are two more coming I think that we should wait for them first."  
They nodded at sat to wait.  
***  
A few hours earlier in the United States...  
"Mom don't worry I'll be fine! The people said that there were 2 other girls that are already there waiting, and plus I have Aarron."  
"I know, it's just, that you've grown up to quickly..." She started to cry again. "Chandra you be careful and don't let anyone near you!"  
"MOM!" Chandra protested.  
"Chandra we have to go." Aarron said.  
"Flight 34225 final boarding for Japan...flight 34225 final boarding..." the annoncer said.   
"I'll miss you!" Chandra's mom said. "I want lots of pics as well. okay?"  
"Okay mom. I love you." Chandra said as she hugged her.  
"Love you too..." She said and let go.   
Chandra picked up her bag and walked toward the gate where Aarron had been waiting. "Come on." he said.  
She looked back and waved. Then she caught up with Aarron.  
***  
Japan...still at the airport...  
"Aren't we suppose to bo going?" Ryoko asked  
"Ryoko! They told me that there were two more coming. They didn't say who though. They did tell me the number of the flight that their on..."  
"They told me the flight number as well..." Ryo interrupped me.  
"flight number 34225." We both said at once.  
"In forty-five minutes..it will arrive." Ryo said.  
"Okay. Kaila and I will go to the gate and wait for them there." Cye said looking over at me.  
"Ok..." I got cut off..  
"I think it's best that Sage will go with you. That way we could take these two to get something to eat." Ryo said.  
"No it's okay I had my coffee. I think it would be wise to take Ryoko and wake her up. I will go with Cye." I said.  
"Okay. just meet us at the bagguage claim." Mia said.  
We nodded our heads and turned to walk in that way. 'I can't believe that she will acually go with me!' Cye thought.  
'Boy are thse guys nuts!' I thought. 'Still, Cye here is pretty cute. I wonder what their doing to poor Ryoko. I am going to get slapped for this.'  
***  
Back with the other group...  
"Maybe we should pour cold water on her to wake her up!" Kento said laughing.   
"Hey that's not funny Kento." Sage said.  
"Leave the poor girl alone! She's had a long trip." Rowen said.  
Ryoko just lyed there on Mia's shoulder and slept.  
***  
Back to the two who are waiting for the plane...  
The plane just landed and we still hadn't said a word. Then the people came in through the gate and in the middle of it all I saw a curly head and a strawberry blond colored hair. "It can't be..." I said under my breath.  
When they came into closer view I knew who it was instantly. "CHANDRA!!! AARRON!!!" I screamed. I ran up to hug them and they dropped everything to hug me. Cye just looked me weird. It didn't matter I had some of my best friends with me now.  
we talked all the to the baggage claim. Picked up our bags and walked out without noticing one thing. We finally go outside and it was completely dark and erie.  
Both Aarron and I sensed a dark presence... 


End file.
